Saint-Valentin Maison
by MadMeary
Summary: La Saint-Valentin approchait à grands pas, et la ville entière sentait bon le chocolat et les fleurs.


Saint-Valentin maison

La Saint-Valentin approchait à grands pas, et la ville entière sentait bon le chocolat et les fleurs. Temari no Sabaku, qui était en dernière année de lycée, ne s'était jusqu' à présent, jamais intéréssée à cette fête qu'elle trouvait commerciale. Peut-être était-ce parce qu' à l'époque elle était célibataire, et les gens seuls ne célébraient pas la fête des amoureux, oui mais voilà, en septembre, à la rentrée, un garçon lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, et elle comme une idiote, avait répondu par l'affirmative.

Le lycéen en question se nommait Deidara Okamoto, il était arrivé en ville avec ses parents, il y avait deux ans de cela, lors de son année de seconde. Comme l'établissement scolaire était immense, et comptait de nombreux élèves, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés de toute l'année. En première, ils avaient eu quelques cours communs mais n'avaient fait que s'aperçevoir de loin. Cependant, cette année, la situation était différente, ils avaient été placés dans la même classe, la terminale cinq, et comme leur nom de famille était proche l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient tout naturellement retouvés voisins de table, par leurs professeurs.

De fil en aiguilles ils avaient discuté,et quatorze jours après la rentrée, un jeudi,alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin ensemble pour rentrer chez eux, il lui avait avoué qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup, et lui avait proposé d'être plus que des amis. Elle était restée immobile sur le trottoir pendant cinq minutes, et ses sentiments avaient pris le contrôle de ses cordes vocales puisqu'elle se souvenait très clairement s'être entendue répondre oui.

Le choc que cela avait été le lendemain quand leurs amis les avaient vu entrer dans la cour main dans la main. Leur premier baiser était arrivé quelques temps et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait accepté d'être sa petite-amie. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait avec lui était toutes nouvelles, mais si plaisantes qu'elle dû admettre que l'amour ce n'était pas si mal.

Les semaines avaient passé, devenant des mois, et nous étions en février. Temari étudiait à la bibliothèque avec certaines de ses amies lorsque la question qui allait lui boulverser la vie était tombée :

« - Tu vas lui offrir quelque chose ?, lui avait demandé Maki assise à sa droite.

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs, elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus. Elle était de la taille de la fille no Sabaku et toutes les deux étaient amies depuis la quatrième.

\- Offrir quoi à qui ?, avait à son tour demandé la blonde ne saisissant pas de quoi parlait son amie.

\- Mais enfin Temari, des chocolats à Deidara pour la Saint-Valentin, tu sais la fête des amoureux, celle qui tombe le 14 février de ce mois-ci, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Je dois lui offrir des chocolats, mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis septembre, rappela-t-elle.

\- Justement, cela n'est quand même pas rien, regarde le nombre de couples qui se sont séparés seulement au bout de quelques semaines, et vous, vous êtes toujours tous les deux, en plus vous êtes trop mignons, ajouta Ajisai qui venait de récupérer un livre et qui s'était incrustée dans la conversation.

La nouvelle arrivante avait elle aussi des cheveux violets et courts, dont certaines mèches étaient attachées à l'arrière du haut de son crâne. Elle avait des yeux verts clairs, et mesurait dix centimètres de moins que ses amies, ce qui faisait que les autres élèves la prenaient souvent pour une seconde.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait de chocolats moi auparavant, soupira Temari.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de les préparer toi-même, tu peux les acheter, c'est à ça que servent les chocolateries, lui assura Ajisai.

-Ah non il n'en est pas question, rétorqua son amie, si je lui donne quelque chose c'est moi qui l'aura fait ou alors il n'aura rien, affirma-t-elle déterminée.

\- Tu es Temari no Sabaku, et tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne, on sait, se moquèrent les deux autres filles.

\- C'est ça riez, mais vous verrez j'y arriverai, promit-elle. »

Le lendemain, elle profita de l'absence de ses parents, pour réaliser des chocolats. Elle avait trouvé quelques recettes sur internet, et avait hâte de les essayer. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas tout, et à la fin ses chocolats ne ressemblaient à rien. C'est ce moment que choisirent ses frères pour rentrer.

« - C'est nous, annonça Gaara.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, leur dit-elle.

\- Super des chocolats, j'avais justement faim, s'exclama Kankuro.

Il en attrapa un et l'avala d'un seul coup, mais le goût lui déplu tellement, qu'il se précipita au lavabo, cracha l'aliment, ou du moins ce qui n'avait encore attéri dans son estomac, et se rinça la bouche à l'eau.

-Ils ne sont pas pour toi, mais pour Deidara, le sermonna son aînée.

\- Tu veux rompre avec lui, à moins que tu ne veuilles l'empoisonner, lui répondit son frère toujours au dessus de l'évier.

\- Quoi ! Bien sûr que non, je veux lui témoigner mon amour ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Kankuro, tu exagères, ils ne doivent pas être aussi mauvais que ça, ajouta Gaara.

\- Redis-moi ça après en avoir mangé un, et on en reparlera, le défia son frère.

Le plus jeune de la fratrie s'éxécuta, il avait confiance en sa soeur qui le regardait comme si le sort du monde dépendait de lui, pendant que son frère croisait les bras, convaincu qu'il le rejoindrait au lavabo. Il avait à peine mordu dedans, qu'une horrible saveur vint agresser ses papilles. Il emprunta le même trajet que son frère, et alla lui aussi se rincer à l'évier.

\- Ils ne sont vraiment pas bons ?, demanda-t-elle déçue.

\- Pas bons, c'est un euphémisme, ils sont immengeables Temari, affirma Kankuro avec une grimace.

Elle se tourna vers son benjamin espérant du soutien, après tout, Gaara avait toujours été de son côté.

-Je suis désolé, mais il a raison, il sont...commença-t-il hésitant.

-Dégoûtants, et encore je suis poli, l'interrompit l'autre garçon.

Le plus jeune approuva d'un hochement de tête, et en les voyant du même avis, Temari soupira, elle posa ses coudes sur le plan de travail, l'air découragé. Gaara, se rapprocha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule gauche, cherchant à la réconforter. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il fronça les sourcils, et attrapa un des ingrédients qui traînait encore sur le plan.

\- Pas étonnant, tes oeufs ont dépassé leur date de consommation de presque quinze jours, fit-il remarquer.

\- Bravo, et facilement que ce ne sont pas les seules choses de périmées, tu aurais pu vérifier, déclara Kankuro en tapant dans les mains.

\- Oh ça va, je peux me tromper moi aussi, et en général maman fait attention aux dates, je ne pensais pas tomber sur des oeufs inutilisables dans le lot, rétorqua-t-elle. »

En voyant l'heure qu'il était elle lâcha un nouveau soupir, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire un nouvel essai, leurs parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et elle avait encore ses devoirs à faire. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de nettoyer le bazar qu'elle avait mis, et de monter dans sa chambre.

Les autres jours furent tout aussi compliqués, elle avait beau s'exercer encore et encore, le résultat n'était jamais celui qu'elle espérait. Au moins elle avai progressé puisque tous ses ingrédients étaient encore bons, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Nous étions le 13 février, il faisait nuit, tout le monde dormait dans la demeure No Sabaku, mise à part Temari, qui une fois certaine que le reste de sa famille avait rejoint Morphée, était redescendue dans la cuisine, pour son ultime tentative.

 _''Idiote, tu n'es qu'une idiote Temari no Sabaku, il est 22h30, tu as cours demain et au lieu de dormir tu t'obstines à vouloir cuisiner des chocolats. Ah tu as voulu faire la maligne et bien regarde dans quelle situation tu t'es mise. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait plein de magasins en ville où tu aurais pu en acheter. Maintenant il est trop tard, tout est fermé, et tu n'auras pas le temps de t'en procurer demain avant le début des cours. Mais non, bien sûr que non, cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Quelle idiote tu es ma pauvre fille c'est affolant.''_

Elle se gifla pour se donner du courage, elle n'allait pas abandonner si près du but, et puis si elle échouait au moins elle aurait fait de son mieux, et Deidara ne lui en voudrait pas, enfin elle priait pour. Elle retroussa ses manches, et se mit à l'oeuvre, elle ne se reposerait pas beaucoup cette nuit, et était bien heureuse que le week-end arrivait.

Le jour pointa le bout de son nez, et Temari, elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé du salon, son sac à ses pieds, avec à l'intérieur ses livres et cahiers pour la journée, ainsi que les chocolats. Elle les avait emballé dans une boîte, mais comme elle ne les avait pas goûté, elle hésitait encore à les offrir à son petit-ami. Elle entendit son téléphone qui lui faisait office de réveil sonner, et grogna. Elle se força à se lever, avant de se rendormir, et arriver en retard. Elle s'extirpa de son lit secondaire, et monta se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre cette nuit. Elle monta ensuite en quatrième vitesse, enfiler son uniforme, se coiffer, et redescendit et rejoignit ses frères dans la voiture familiale.

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, elle entendit ses frères lui crier un bonne chance. Elle s'avançait doucement, se rendant devant le casier de celui avec lequel elle sortait. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé les mettre dans son casier, mais dû y renoncer lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà là, prenant quelques affaires.

« -Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour...Temari, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes cheveux ?, lui demanda-t-il.

En effet, elle n'avait trouvé que trois de ses chouchous, et comme avoir trois queues de cheval lui paraissait ridicule elle n'en avait que deux, à l'arrière supérieur de la tête.

\- Il me manquait un élastique, et je n'avais pas le temps de le chercher, alors j'ai opté pour cette solution, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu en as de la chance de sortir avec un garçon qui a les cheveux longs, j'en ai toujours de secours. Viens-là, tourne-toi je vais te les attacher, dit-il en la retournant.

Elle ne protesta pas, trop fatiguée pour le faire. En plus, Deidara avait les mains douces, et elle aimait bien quand il les passait dans ses cheveux.

-Voilà, tes quatre queues de cheval habituelles sont à nouveau là, affirma-t-il.

Elle se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face, et déposa deux rapide baiser sur les lèvres, un pour lui dire bonjour, et l'autre pour le remercier.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ça ne va pas ?, lui dit-il en scrutant son visage.

Ses yeux semblaient endormis, comme si elle manquait de sommeil, et elle n'avait pas l'air aussi dynamique qu' à l'ordinaire.

\- Si je vais bien, ce n'est rien, c'est juste, débuta-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, mais comme elle n'était pas une trouillarde, et qu'elle savait pertinnement qu'il découvrirait la vérité, elle se décida à lui donner son paquet, tant qu'il était en bonne état. Elle enleva son sac de son dos, l'ouvrit et en l'en sorti.

\- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui le tendant. J'ai fais ça pour toi cette nuit, lui raconta-t-elle.

Il prit l'objet qu'elle lui tendait, une boîte, en forme de cœur rouge sombre, avec un petit noeud papillon noir dans le coin supérieur gauche.

\- Tu as préparé des chocolats pour moi, mais tu es folle, il ne fallait pas, dit-il heureux mais aussi gêné de la voir aussi épuisée à cause de ça.

\- Je te préviens, il risque de ne pas être bon, alors ne te force surtout pas à les manger. Attends, rends-les-moi, je ne voudrais pas te rendre malade, lui ordonna-t-elle en tentant de récupérer le cœur.

\- Pas question c'est à moi, et en plus, tu t'es donné la peine de les faire, alors laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de les goûter, la contredit-il.

Il ouvrit la boîte, et attrapa l'une des boules marrons claires qui reposaient à l'intérieur. Il croqua dedans, pendant que Temari fermait les yeux de peur de voir sa grimace. Il laissa la sucrerie envahir tout son corps. Ils étaient au caramel et au lait, ceux qu'il préférait. En général, il en achetait en tablette dans les magasins, mais jamais il n'en avait mangé d'aussi délicieux que celui-ci. Le dosage était parfait, le mélange exquis, et aucune saveur ne dominait l'autre. Sa petite blonde, avait toujours lex yeux clos, pas rassurée par son silence. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui senti bientôt une délicieuse odeur sur sa bouche. Cela lui fit rouvrir les paupières et elle découvrit Deidara qui lui souriait.

-Merci beaucoup, ils sont fantastiques, je les adore, la complimenta-t-il. »

Ses joues devinrent rosées, elle était soulagée, ses efforts avaient payés. Elle se rapproche de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, ennivrée par le goût des sucreries qu'elle avait aimé goûté par l'intermédiaire du garçon.

De loin, deux garçons et deux filles furent rassurés, en les voyant. Finalement, la première Saint-Valentin de Temari se terminait bien, même s'ils durent avoués qu'elle se serait évitée des ennuis en les achetant, ses chocolats des amoureux.


End file.
